Behind the Fourth Wall
by ForeverAnimagus
Summary: Percy is told by a group of people that he is a book character. This is his reaction. Slightly plotless.


**Short, pointless and plotless? Oh yeah, that's how I roll. All rights are the head troll's, except for mentioned OCs, who are from my upcoming NaNoWriMo original novel. It all makes sense. Really. I swear.**

* * *

Percy gasped. Fourth wall? Yeah, it was in shatters now. He could not believe it was all true. the story thing, the Author thing, the fact that, in fact, demigods did not exist. He was made up. A work of fiction. A figment of imagination. Damn. It was too confusing to even think about – he had been advised that he had to still do things and make choices, because even though the author decided them, if he sat here and did nothing, he wouldn't be controlled like a puppet, but it would mean the author decided he sit there. He has been told not to let it affect his life. How can it freaking not affect his life He had no life! He just had a stupid, stupid plot. Di imortales, he wanted to kill his Author.

And there was another kind piece of advise he was ignoring now. do not refer to your Author as 'the Author'. The kids he talked to called theirsgod with a capital A, or capital A for short, but it would be hard to get used to that. He might just call his author the fates' boss. Yeah, thatsounded good. Not too terrible. It made things easier. Also, he had just realised, this was not so different to the fates. The fates controlled him. The boss controlled them. In total, he just had to ignore these jerks and not pull a Sophie's World.

He had no idea why it was called a Sophie's world, really. They said it had something to do with a book about somebody who is inside a bookand escapes? He didn't bother catching the detail over his mind screaming 'No no no no no this is NOT happening.' It did sound quite drastic, though, and he had no intention to create an accident big enough to divert his author's attention from him. He pitied whoever was in such anaccident. As well as the fact that after all he could have a future here, and as far as he understood, Sophie escaped to Snow White's world, andhe most definitely not ready to move in with the dwarves and the singing rats. Maybe next time.

It did explain a lot of things, though. such as those times when he remembered what happened, but could have also sworn nothing actuallyhappened and he just stood in an empty room for a while. Those other kids said those were passive stories that the reader would hear aboutfrom when he spoke about them, whatever that meant. As long as he wasn't going crazy all of a sudden and missing even more of the worldthan he already was with his ADHD. An ADHD which didn't actually exist. Because he didn't. And none of this does. And nobody here is alive,and this entire thing is absolutely crazy! Why would anybody be messed up enough to create his story, huh? How mental is that guy? He knewthat his heart would be broken reading books like this, and he only knew half the stories, surely. The boss was a seriously messed up person.

He wished he had Annabeth with him. She would be able to actually explain to him what anything they said meant, and what he should do. She'd lower his panic. Except she can't be here, because he was Main Character so much longer than her, so this option was only open to him, which also meant he had to keep it secret, and the Styx knew how much he hated keeping secrets from Annabeth. It was like stabbing himself in the chest. He'll never do anything like that to her or to himself. It was just too painful.

What really hurt, though, was that that Bastard knew. That bastard knew for years, and he didn't tell anybody, not even Percy, even knowing that Percy would have to go through this explanation and these feelings. Nico di Angelo, that bastard, better start running, because Percy had no intention of sticking to his author's plans when it comes to taking care of Nico after this. And then, maybe, Nico would also explain to him why he let a crush on Annabeth ruin any friendship with anybody, especially Percy, who tried so hard to be nice, and ended up constantly pushed away, because apparently nobody likes hades kids. Emphousa shit. Nobody liked sulky, bitter Hades kids who did their best to creep everybody around them as much as possible. Percy didn't like that kinda kid either. He wanted that old Hades kid back.

* * *

**Does that have an end? No, it doesn't, does it. Don't count on it. I much rather do my longer fic (details on my tumblr at threequestionpipes . tumblr . com with no spaces) about Caleo and prepare for my NaNoWriMo novel which I am meant to start in one week and I have not even PLANNED PROPERLY yet. So yeah, stressed :)**


End file.
